


always

by fromjazzywithlove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromjazzywithlove/pseuds/fromjazzywithlove
Summary: peter parker x bestfriend!reader.a platonic nap with your best friend turns into an impromptu cuddle session.





	always

**Author's Note:**

> request (on Tumblr): taking naps with peter/cuddling ~ Anon  
warnings: nothing but pure fluff  
i probably took this request a little differently than anon was thinking, but i really liked the idea of peter and the reader taking a platonic nap but waking up cuddling. it’s a little awkward ngl, but i hope you enjoy <3

You yawned quietly, your eyes trained on your best friend sitting next to you as he wrote inside his beat-up chemistry notebook. You had hoped Peter wouldn’t notice the exhaustion on your face- you didn’t want him to leave just yet- but when he turned to you, watching you struggling to keep your eyes open, he laughed quietly at your feeble attempt to hide it. 

“You think maybe we’ve done enough for today?” Peter asked you, closing his notebook and setting his pen on top of it, shoving both to the side. “You look like you could use a break.” 

“No, I don’t,” you replied stubbornly, crossing your arms over your chest and realizing in the process that you probably looked like a four-year-old trying to resist naptime. “Besides, this project is due soon. I don’t want to-” you were cut off by a large yawn- “don’t want to get behind.” But your eyes were saying otherwise, and you couldn’t help but let them droop sleepily as you rested your cheek on the palm of your hand. 

“Shut up and go take a nap, Y/N,” Peter replied playfully, shooting you a mock glare in the process that you rolled your eyes at. 

“Only if you come with me,” you shot back, returning his glare as you locked eyes with the boy. The two of you had taken your fair share of naps together, you had to admit- it had been a tradition for the two of you when you were a little younger, but now that you were teenagers in high school, it had faded away and been replaced by other things. Still, nothing made you calmer than hearing Peter’s even, relaxed breaths next to you, and you did miss having him right there by your side during those impromptu naps when both of you were exhausted. 

“Fine, maybe I will!” Peter’s voice had a challenging undertone, and you couldn’t help but giggle at his antics. And before you could protest to his actions, he had grabbed you and thrown you over his shoulder, surprisingly strong for such a short, thin boy. He carried you upstairs, laughs erupting in spite of your resistance the entire way, then threw you onto your queen-sized bed and jumped onto it next to you. “Now you’ve gotta  _ sleep. _ ” 

“As long as you stay here, right next to me,” you whispered to him, and he leaned over to brush some hair out of your face, a soft smile appearing on his face as he rolled over to face you. 

“I always will.” 

Satisfied, you felt yourself drifting off to dreamland, the comforting sounds of Peter’s even breaths relaxing you and his voice echoing through your head:  _ always _ . And when your eyes finally fell fully shut, the only thought in your mind was of Peter. 

~~~

You woke up groggily, sunlight streaming through your window and making you squint. It took you a second to remember what had happened, but within a couple seconds, you remembered working on your chemistry project with Peter, and you suddenly realized that his arms were around your stomach, your body curled tight into his and his face resting right above your head. And you couldn’t help but realize that your heart was beating much faster than you knew it probably should have been; you were best friends with Peter, after all, so this shouldn’t have made you as anxious as it did. But there was something about the warmth of Peter, about the way his arms were gently draped over your torso, about how his gentle breaths tickled your ear, that made you realize how much you had wanted this, and how maybe, just  _ maybe,  _ you wanted Peter to think of you as more than a friend. 

But despite your surprise at the situation, you tried your best to keep completely still, knowing that even a slight movement would wake up Peter and ruin the moment. And there was nothing you wanted more in that moment than to stay wrapped in Peter’s embrace, the rise and fall of his chest against your back sending small shivers down your spine. 

You’d known Peter since the two of you had been in the same first grade class, playing together in the sandbox for what had seemed like hours and making fun of each other in the way that only first graders could. But your friendship had evolved so much since then, and Peter had started coming over to your house almost every single day since then. The reasons were different every time, but you knew he came over with the sole intention of spending time with you, even when it was under the guise of working on your chemistry lab or whatever else the two of you had thought of that day. And you wouldn’t admit it to anyone, including yourself, but you’d been hiding a little crush on your best friend ever since eighth grade, when Peter had come over with your favorite ice cream and a large stuffed animal after your first boyfriend had broken up with you out of the blue. You knew it was silly now, but at the time, it had been a tragedy, and Peter was there for you for every step of the post-breakup routine. And he’d never  _ stopped _ being there for you, a fact that always brought a smile to your face. 

You glanced up at your best friend, who moved his hand to grasp yours and used his other to softly stroke your hair. “Go back to sleep, love,” he whispered softly, opening his eyes to glance down at you. 

“Peter?” You couldn’t be sure, but you had a sneaking suspicion that Peter was lying to you. 

“Yeah?” 

“Were you awake this whole time?” 

Peter laughed softly. “Maybe I was, maybe I wasn’t. Guess you’ll never know, huh?”    
“If you were asleep, then how’d we end up like this?” A grin appeared on your face, and out of the corner of your eye, you could see Peter’s cheeks turning bright red, but he said nothing. Instead, he pressed a small kiss to your head, and now it was your turn to blush. 

“Hey, Peter?” You blurted the words out quickly, knowing that if you didn’t say anything now, you might never. 

“Yeah, Y/N?” Peter was playing with your hair, one of his hands running softly through the strands. 

“P, do you ever think we could be… not just best friends?” It was odd phrasing, but it was the only way you could get the words out. 

“What do you mean, darling?” You blushed at the nickname, even though it was something Peter had been calling you for ages- it had started out as a joke, a way to tease you, but it had grown on the both of you, and now it was a nickname he used for you all the time. 

“I just mean- do you think you and I could maybe turn into an… us?” 

Peter grinned against your head. “We always have been an  _ us _ , haven’t we?” 

“Peter, you know that’s not what I mean!” The boy was just messing with you now, which was getting a little frustrating, but you still couldn’t help but laugh a little bit despite the annoyance. You shifted slightly, rolling over so you were facing Peter instead of turned away from him. 

“I just want to hear you say it.” Peter traced lines on your palm, a mischievous grin decorating his face as he did so. 

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.” You repeated his words from earlier, laughing at the frustrated expression that now appeared on his face. 

“Fine, then I will.” Peter’s eyes focused on you with a daring stare, a smirk playing at the edges of his mouth. “Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N, will you be mine?” 

Your cheeks turned pink, but you couldn’t keep the smile off of your face. “Peter Benjamin Parker, you know I already am. And it’ll stay that way...” 

Peter smiled, pulling you to his chest as he finished your sentence in perfect synchronization with your own voice. 

“ _ Always. _ ”


End file.
